Told ya
by NatLaufey
Summary: He hadn't returned yet, and her hopes were fainting. -placed on s3x15-


_Just a short oneshoot that came to my mind after making that Meth image in this cover (that you can see more clearly on my Deviantart, see my profile)._

* * *

Beth Greene was uneasy. The fresh evening breeze beginning to cool her exposed limbs while the baby dozed peacefully in her arms, wrapped across his chest. She should leave that bench in the yard and heading inward, soft luminous spheres were glimmering kindly in the sky at this point, the night soon to arrive. She should command their feet to move. She should stop thinking.

She should. But she couldn't. Fragments of his last conversation with him were crawling from the back of his mind, that morning before seeing him leave from one of the watchtowers.

It seemed odd he left alone with Michonne, and on foot.

A strange feeling filled her chest in that moment. She didn't trust Michonne. And not because she barely knew anything about her, but the utter fact that things weren't exactly peachy between her and Merle.

Merle himself had told her once. She knew what he had done, or tried to.

As also she knew that he had tried 'apologies', offered a truce at least.

But Michonne was reluctant to even ponder the proposal. Beth had noticed with growing concern and disgust how that dark-sharp look crossed -with the precision of the katana she always carried over- to Merle whenever they crossed. She had a score to settle with him, and it was not just the fact that Beth knew, but the woman would remark it to him in those glances.

He just ignored her. Or so he tried. But Beth also noticed how his jaw tightened slightly on those occasions.

She hated the whole situation, hated having to deal with the daily collective scorn towards him, including his own brother sometimes. As surprising as it had been for her, the only member of the group who had come voluntarily to Merle had been her dad. Although perhaps not as 'surprising' given that his daddy had always been a wise man, of good judgment about people.

Merle had told her how his dad, of a sudden, had sat down in his cell-room and begun to talk to him about The Bible.

Since that day, his daddy had become the only one who directed him a greeting, and even sometimes they shared some small talks.

Beth knew that Merle respected her father, that even he had certain contemplation, and that made her very happy, because she knew that her daddy also had a good opinion of him now, unlike the rest. Maybe he doesn't trust him yet as she did. But eventually he'll understand. Eventually he would realize, as well as she had learned, that Merle was a good man after all that facade of 'tough and unceremoniously macho'.

He just needed patience. And kindness. Like everybody. Because he was a human being like all of them.

Her index reached to her lower lip absently, where he had nibbled gently on that last kiss.

_No, no the last one. _

And it wouldn't be she repeated herself firmly. He would return anytime and she would seek eagerly his lips once more and both will interlace in a hungry, longed kiss.

A warm smile that warmed her chest made its way across her face at the mental image.

So it would be. He would return to her. No matter the time, he would. Merle would go back.

* * *

After two hours of that establishment, her heart tightened painfully. He had not returned yet, and her hopes were fainting.

Sometime during that period her body had reacted finally to the nocturnal weather, and her feet had led her inside the prison. Or should say _home_.

Although for some reason that escaped her understanding it didn't feel like this. And she refused to believe -or accept- that the absence of Merle had something to do with it.

"Beth" Carol's voice on her back startled her a bit, and she turned to her "dinner is ready" she said offering a soft smile. It didn't escape her the contemplative glance that the woman dedicated to her before leaving again. Surely the bleak concern covered her appearance, and the latest she wanted was worry anyone now.

She let out a long, deep breath, looked down at the little bundle that still rested in her arms. She hadn't realized that she was rocking it, but the baby did not seem to mind, on the contrary, her little hands clinged fondly to her tank top.

She took one last look at that window facing the entrance to the prison where she had been standing since settled foot inside, and commanded her legs for have dinner with the others. About time for Judy's formula too. Anytime she would begin to stir and shake hungry.

The moment she turned her stubs, thought catch something by the corner of her eye. A movement. Outside.

_¿Walkers?_

No. It wasn't walkers.

It was a car. A car approaching the yard, arriving the gates entrance.

This was not one of their cars. Besides, no one was out. Nobody except...

Her nerves were shot as electric shocks, her heart sank.

It _had_ to be him. It had to be Merle.

She watched as Rick, Carl and Daryl quickly approached toward the fence to make way for the vehicle.

_Is him_

Her legs were already on the way there before she even think about it.

The baby in her arms began to squirm, undoubtedly stolen from her drowsiness at the trotting, but Beth couldn't stop now. She just couldn't. Not even the calls of her name that came in a distant echo she had left behind would stop her.

Her jogging quickened to almost a race when she was almost at the door connecting the entrance, and she noticed that her hand trembled reaching the handle. She pressed and pulled hard.

Her whole body was shaking, and the cold caress of the wind that anticipated a frosty night prickled violently her skin.

She saw Michonne get off from the passenger seat and acknowledged Rick, and her vision clouded then, a few seconds after seeing _him_ fused in an embrace with his brother. Her heart pounded in her ears frenetic, the knot of tension that had carried all day growing smaller.

Tears reached cold to her cheeks, and the whine of a clearly awake and upset Judith brought her back to reality; it was cold, the baby was hungry and couldn't stay out there.

Suddenly a chill ran down her spine at the time the wind gave her a hard lash. She hadn't noticed that her arms were exposed and frozen as marble at this point.

"Beth!" Once again, someone came to her, but this time she was grateful. It was Maggie, her sister, trotting towards her. "Beth its freezing! ¿Why are you outside?" She snapped among scolding and shocked.

Beth only managed to pass her the baby, feeling her limbs shaking, though it had nothing to do with the cold twilight. Her chest rose and fell in a quiet stirring, didn't even know if she was breathing or not.

Quickly she wiped the tears that had made icy furrows in her face and cleared the view of the upcoming that crowded the corners of her eyes, and then she saw clearly as Merle smiled in the distance, a smile that had nothing of the naughty smirk he usually wore, a smile that was entirely pure happiness. Happiness directed at her. Of seeing her.

Her breath caught in her lungs as the absolute sense of relief came in intense waves. Her hands itching to touch him, but her feet had decided to stay glued to the floor for some reason. She could not look away from his face, his person there in the middle of the entrance, smiling, bright, and she swore in that moment she had never felt this way about anything or anyone in her young life.

Merle's arms opened to her welcoming, and it was then that she found herself running to meet him.

Her own footsteps was the only sound in the concrete floor, light and fast, just the seconds it took to get up to him and pounce on his embrace.

He swung her briefly and it wasn't until she felt the pressure of his strong arms around her waist that Beth Greene exhaled heavily in Merle's chest, her own unstable arms reaching his neck and gripping it, not bothering to wipe her tears anymore, filling her soul with the own aroma of man that Merle poured naturally in abundance through every pore of his skin, scent that drove her crazy with pleasure.

She sobbed passive, immersed in him for a while that occurred her eternal, and only the quiet, raspy and familiar snarl of Merle above her head made Beth return to time and space;

"Told ya I'd back, girlie. Didn't I?"

A quiet chuckle escaped her lips while she nodded without raising her face.

"Yes. You did".

* * *

_Hope you have enjoyed it :) leave me a comment and let me know!. _

_Nat-_


End file.
